The Start of The Volturi: Isabella Volturi
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: Have you ever thought about who turned the Volturi? Well what if it was Bella? But Bella is not like everyother vampire. No she is an immortal child with powers like no other.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella, get here now." I heard my father shout from downstairs.

I winced when I heard him. I knew what he would do. He would hit me because he hated me and my mother died giving birth to me. He thought it was my fault. I walked slowly to the hall where my father was standing with rage written all over his face.

"Where were you today?" He spat at me.

"Nowhere." I said.

"Then why was I asked who the girl walking out my house was?" He hissed.

"I don't know." I said.

"Lair." He shouted before slapping me across my face.

I fell to the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND NEVER COME BACK!" He shouted before kicking me to get me going.

I got up and ran as fast as I could out the back door and into the forest. I was part way through the forest when I fell and stayed on the ground crying.

"Shush young one. You are safe now." I heard a music like voice say.

I looked up to see a beautiful woman with long black hair, pale-skin and red eyes. I knew she was a vampire. I had heard stories about them when I would sneak in to the town.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked sitting up.

"No little one. But I am going to turn you." She said before grabbing me and biting my neck.

I could feel the fire as she removed her teeth from me. It burned me alive. I knew I was alive by what she said. I knew I was changing. And I knew I wasn't in hell. I couldn't tell what time of day it was as all I could see was darkness. I couldn't hear anything apart from my heart beat. I refused to scream or show pain. I knew it would end at some point just not now. When the burning started to die down I could hear the woman humming softly. It seemed she was trying to calm me. I could feel all the heat going to my heart. Then there was no pain.

I opened my eyes and it looked like I was seeing the world for the first time. I sat up and turned to the right to see the woman sitting under a tree watching me with shock written on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked in my new bell-like voice.

"Your eyes. They are a dark purple. Not the blood red they are meant to be." The woman said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, it just means your special." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Silvana. What is your name dear one?" She asked.

"My name is Isabella Marie Volturi." I replied.

"I didn't know Mr. Volturi had a child. I thought both his child and wife died when she went in to child birth." Silvana asked tipping her head to one side a bit with a look of confusion on her face.

"My mother died in child birth but I lived. Father hated me as he thought it was my fault. It let everyone believe I was dead." I explained.

"Why?" Silvana asked looking more confused.

"I don't know. He never told me why." I said before getting up.

"Ah yes you need to feed." Silvana said as she stood up as well.

"Feed? Oh the small burn in my thoat? I don't need to feed yet." I said.

Silvana looked at me with a small smile on her face and joy in her red eyes. She grabbed my hand and I was somewhat shocked that she was not ice cold like she was before. We walked through the forest together in silence. With only the animals making a noise.

"Why did you turn me?" I asked.

"I can not have children. You see vampires are frozen forever at the age they was turned and their body can't change to give life. I have wanted a child all the 100 years I have been alive. I have turned many children before but they couldn't control themselves and had to be killed by the ruling coven. But you wont lose control. I can feel it." Silvana said.

"Ruling coven?" I asked.

"You see vampires are new to the world right now. Vampire group together to make a coven. The most members in a coven is 4. A part from the Romanian coven. They rule us. Try to keep humans finding out more about us." Silvana said.

"Are we a coven?" I asked looking up at Silvana.

"Yes dear one, we are." Silvana said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

My first week as a vampire was fun. We found out what my powers were. I could control the elements, and I could turn human. We had found that out when I broke down when I found a painting of my Mother when we went back to my house to get some of my things and a bag. We just don't know if I could make others human. I could bring life with spirt but I could also bring death. Silvana was proud that I was powerful.

Silvana wanted me to go with her to England. Her home place. She was my mother in this world who was I to upset her. So here we were running across England. Looking for her old house.

"Silvana how do you know your house will still be there? It has been 100 years." I asked.

"Because child, I was here last year and it was still there." Silvana said with a smile.

I smiled at her. I was happy that I could give her what she wanted the most. She was a very happy person. It looked like nothing could bring her down.

"Here it is." Silvana said standing in front of a small but cozy house made of wood. It didn't have an upstairs and it was painted white. There was roses and freesias under window.

"It looks cozy." I said.

"It is. Come on." Silvana said walking into the house.

I followed after her. The inside had alot of dust but not as much as you would of thought. There wasn't much in the house but enough to say it was lived in.

"How long are we going to be staying here Silvana?" I asked as I sat down on a chair.

"Only for a rest." Silvana said before she started to look through a few boxs.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"This." Silvana said as she gave me a wooden flute.

"Why are you giving this to me Silvana?" I asked in shock.

"My Grandfather made this for my Grandmother. She gave it to my Mother and I am giving it to you as you are my Daughter." Silvana said with a small sad smile from remembering her family.

I got up and hugged her.

"Thank you Mother." I whispered before pulling back.

Her smile was almost blinding after I called her Mother.

"Come on I will teach you how to play." Silvana said trying to play it like what I said didn't make her want to hug me to death.

So that is what we did for the rest of the day. By the new day I could play the flute.

"Come on I want to show all of England." Silvana said grabbing my hand.

I laughed at her care free way of things as I put my bag on my shoulder. I had some stuff from my old home and now it held my flute.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Bella was 8 years old when she was turned.**

900 years is how long I have been with Silvana. I knew Silvana was happy that I was able to control myself and she got to have a child that needed her to show the way of the world. Every time I looked at Silvana's face which always has a smile on it, I can't help but to smile too. I do not know what I would do without her. She was my mother in every sense of the word. She looked after me, made sure I had somewhere to rest, made sure I hunted when I needed to. She brought me in to the world of immortals and I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

We were running back to our little house we was staying at to rest when I could smell other vampires heading towards us. Silvana stopped us and held me behind her. 20 vampires came and surrounded us.

"Well hello Silvana. It seems you have made another immortal child. Now what did I say about them and if you made them again?" Asked a male vampire who looked old and held the air of a royal around him. I could tell theses were the Romanian coven. Our rulers.

"Isabella as not lost control in the last 900 years." Silvana said with her voice shaking a little.

I moved so I could see into her eyes. Her ruby eyes was wide with fear. Over-whelming fear. I had never seen so much fear in her eyes before. What had they said to make her so afraid?

"But she will. You know that Silvana but still you made her." He said with a sigh.

"She won't if she has not lost control yet then why would she later?" Silvana asked her voice shaking more.

"Now." was all he said before I was grabbed behind and felt teeth biting in to my neck. There was pain and Silvana's screams, then there was darkness.

When I woke up, there was the scent of burning vampire flesh in the air, what seemed to be an hour old. My body hurt like it was ripped apart and was now just finished putting back together. I sat up and looked around. It was now night. I turned to my right and screamed.

There to the right of me was the ashes of the woman who had been my mother for the last 900 years. I could tell by the scent and by the locket on top of the ashes.

"MOTHER! WHY? WHY DID THEY DO THIS?" I screamed in to the night.

I could feel my self turning human but I didn't care. I let the tears come as I held her locket to my heart.

"Don't worry mother. They will pay for this. I promise they will pay. The Romanian coven will fall for what they have done to you." I whispered in to the wind.

I stood up still in my human form and walked back to the house. I was going to stay human for a few years. And then I would be back and I would wait. I would wait for the right time to kill all the Romanian coven who was here today. I remembered the scents of them, though I didn't see all their faces. But the leader of them will be the last to die and he will die painfully.

If it weren't for him my mother would be here still. I would still of been able to keep her happy. But no he took her away from me. There will be no other that could replace Silvana as my mother. No matter how hard they my try.

I swore when I watch dawn come. That I, Isabella Marie Volturi will kill the Romanian coven.

My mothers death will not go unavenged.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to the house, I found the bedroom and went to sleep.

_I was in a meadow. Filled with flowers in many different colours. A ring of evergreens going around the outside of the meadow. In the middle of it stood Silvana sparkling wearing a white flowing dress._

_"Isabella." She said when she saw me._

_"MOTHER!" I cried and ran to her wrapping my arms around her._

_"Shush, child." She whispered running her fingers through my hair and humming the tune she always used to soothe me._

_"I'm not letting them get away with what the did to you. I promise." I said in a firm tone._

_"I know Isabella. But you need to get allies. They can help you in your quest. Make a coven too." Silvana said in a calm voice._

_"I will." I vowed._

_I would do anything she thought would help me._

_"I will miss you Isabella. But remember I will always be will you in spirit. I love my child. But I must leave you to live life. Goodbye Isabella." She whispered as she knelt to my height._

_"I will miss you too mother. I will remember what you said. I love you too. Goodbye Silvana." I whispered as I buried my head in her hair to take in her scent one last time before she was gone forever._

_"You need to wake up now young one." She whispered in my ear._

Then I was awake in the empty house. I got up and changed in a clean dress before head into town with the money Silvana had incase we needed to buy something. I knew I would need food till I wanted to turn back to a vampire.

* * *

**100 Years later.**

It has been 100 years since that horrible day. I stayed human till I was 10 years old. I was still an immortal child. I remember being told by a vampire that if I was 13 years of age, then I would no longer be an immortal child. As they can control them selves. But I wanted to stay an immortal child, that was how Silvana wanted it and that is how it will stay. I was running in the forest when I smelled smoke and heard shouts. I couldn't really make out what they was saying so I ran to find out.

"MARCUS!" I heard a male voice shouted.

I went to the edge of the forest to see two brothers standing outside a burning house. Both looked like they just got out in time. One of brothers had shoulder length black hair, while the other had shoulder length snow white hair. The older of the was the one with black hair. He was holding back his younger brother.

"HELP!" I heard another voice coming from inside of the building.

I saw another brother in the window. He like the oldest had shoulder length black hair.

"MARCUS!" yelled the middle brother.

The eldest threw his brother to the side and ran into the house.

"ARO! MARCUS!" He cried.

I was frozen where I was. Watching how this scene played out. I knew if this Aro got Marcus out, they would have to be turned. By the look of the middle brother, who was now coughing up a little blood, he would too needed to be changed. I was going to change them all and make them apart of my coven. They all seemed loyal to one another, and was very strong.

"Caius!" I heard Aro say in a stained voice.

I looked at the door and there was Aro dragging Marcus out of the house. I could hear Marcus' weak heart beat, so I knew I was in time to safe them. They middle brother, now I knew his name was Caius ran over to his brothers and help Aro get Marcus safely away from the buring house. Aro passed out beside his youger brother.

"Aro! Marcus!" Caius cried shaking them.

I stepped out of the forest and walked towards them.

"They won't wake up. They are dying. If you wish I can save them and you." I said which made Caius jump.

"How can a mere child help?" He spat at me.

I laughed, because to me it was him who was a child. I walked over to Marcus and moved his hair away from his face.

"It will all be over soon child." I whispered in his ear before biting in to his neck.

I then went to Aro and did the same thing. Last was Caius who had been watching me with wide eyes. I walked slowly to him and turned his head to the side so I could get to his neck and bit him. When I closed the bite mark they all began to scream from the burn. I moved them all to just in the forest, then I turned to the house and used fire to burn it to the ground. I then used water to put out the fire.

When I walked to the brothers I saw all them was in great pain and couldn't keep in the screams of pain. I wondered a little, as I placed them on a flat stone, why I was able to keep in my screams.

I then used my power over earth and air, to move the flat stone to another house Silvana had owned. I come still smell a faint smell of her scent in the house. When I got to my house, I carried each of them in to the bedroom, where there was a bed big enough to fit all of them on it. I sat on the end of the bed and stayed with them, through out their change. I used my power over spirit to try and calm them, and to stop the pain a bit, It worked as the was not screaming but only whimpering.

I knew these three days were going to be my longest three days in my 1008 years of live.


	5. Chapter 5

**100 years later.**

It had been 100 years since I turned the 3 brothers. In those years we had become a family, though the was younger then me in vampire years, they still acted as older brothers, but they knew when, they needed to listen to me. I was of course the leader of our coven. About 3 years ago we found Aro's and Marcu' mates. I turned them both. Sulpicia was great for Aro, but it seemed she didn't like as much as everyone else. I payed that no mind, as Didyme made up for it. She liked it when I spent time with her and Marcus, she also liked to talk to me when we ran through the forest. She acted like the perfect big sister anyone could have wanted. Didyme and me looked alot alike, so everyone would say that we was always meant to be sister's only we was born at different times. When it really was because she was the last of my human family. It seemed like my father had married again and the had a son, who carried on the name till Didyme was born. Both her parent's died from a illness no one had seen before. That was what happened to Sulpicia parents too, that was why they was traveling together.

We was in a little village, at night like always, we was hunting. We was in the shadows when a group of people who lived her started to was down the dirt road. They was holding torches, and pick-forks.

"We'll get those witch twins." I heard one man say.

When I heard that I wanted to know more.

"Stay here, I wish to know more about these witch twins." I said to my coven before walking to one of the woman in the group. I turn human as not to scared her, and grabbed her sleeve.

"What?" She barked till she saw me.

I had made it look like I was crying.

"Oh, I am so sorry, you dear child." The woman said before picking me up.

"I couldn't sleep, there was lot's of noise and fire. Come you tell me what's going on." I said as I placed my head in beside her neck to seem like I was tired.

"The witch twins, Alec and Jane Charles, are going to be burned." The woman stated as she kept walking with the group though I was still in her arms.

"Why are the witches?" I asked.

"They have powers. Alec has been known to stop people's feeling their body, while Jane has been known to make people feel pain, what is unknown to man." She explained.

I looked to where my coven was to see Didyme looking at me. I knew she was asking should she come and get me. So I just nodded. She ran to me at human speed.

"There you are Bella." She called when she was just a little away from us.

The woman turned to look at Didyme, because she had not feed for a while the black and red mixed at looked like a brown to humans.

"Is this your child?" The woman asked looking at Didyme.

"My little sister." Didyme answered.

"Didy!" I cried holding my arms out to her.

The woman handed me to Didyme, and Didyme made sure not to touch the woman.

"Thank you for looking after her." Didyme said.

The woman nodded before turning and ran to kept up with the group. I turned back to my vampire form before jumping out of Didyme's arms.

"Go back to the others, I will be right back." I said and she nodded and ran back to the others.

I climbed the house next to me then jumped from roof to roof following the group. I was on the roof of the house across from the house they broke the door down. 2 large men went into the house a came out with to twin children. Jane and Alec. They must have only just turned 13. I growl lowly. How could they think nothing about killing children. Jane was crying her eyes out, while her brother tried to get to her. The both had pale blond hair, nothing to what Caius' hair is like, but still pale, while the others had dark hair. I could see that was another reason the village thought they was witches. Their eyes was a clear blue. They was beautiful for humans. I could feel a pull towards Alec. I could see with my power other spirit that it was the same pull that Aro and Marcus had for their mates. I was going to save them before, but now I knew I would do anything to save them. I growled when the man holding Alec hit him.

Alec's head snapped up when I growled, like he heard me. His blue eyes met my dark purple ones.

"Help us!" He mouthed to me.

I nodded and follow the group till the was near the fire. I jumped off the house and got out of my over black dress, so I was in my white under dress. I ripped bits of her and messed my hair so was in my face. I ran behind the fire and stayed there till I heard them stop. I then walked through the fire, I made sure the fire didn't burn my dress. When I stepped out of the fire on the other side, I knew my eyes would be red because I was enraged for what they was thinking about doing to my mate and his sister. Vines came out of no where and wrapped around me.

Women screamed when they saw me, as the men froze.

"YOU DARE TRY TO KILL THEM!" I screamed in a hollowed voice as fire surround them so they could not leave.

Their eyes went wide apart from Alec, he knew it was me. Jane was looking at Alec, so she didn't do nothing as she saw no fear at all. The women was screaming more.

"Give me the children, and I let you go and never come back." I wailed in the same voice.

"Of course." The man who seemed to be in charge of the group shouted.

Before he grabbed Jane and Alec and dragged them to me. When they was placed to the side of me, I glared at the man who brought them.

"It was you who hunted them. It was your idea." I accused.

"Y-yes." He said unsure.

I removed my fire from the group.

"Get them." I said at vampire speed so only my group could hear me.

The screams started again, before I lunged at the man. I snapped his neck before turning to look at Jane and Alec.

"Do not worry, I shall not harm you." I said moving my hair at of my face as my eyes went back to purple.

"Thank you." Alec said.

"Jane, Alec I have a question for you." I said.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"Do you wish to come with me, and become a vampire. You will be able to live forever, and I will make sure you'll never have anyone hurt you again." I said.

They both nodded their heads.

"I am sorry, when I bite you, you'll be in pain for 3 days. I will try to make it less painful after I feed." I said.

They nodded again before I bit in to Jane, then Alec.

I feed from the man who wanted them dead before going over to them and holding their hands. It seemed to lessen the pain alot. My coven all came to me when they had finished hunting the group. Marcus picked up Alec and Didyme picked up Jane but they made sure I could still hold their hands as we ran to where we was staying at for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat with Alec and Jane and tried to ease their pain. I didn't want them to feel this pain but I knew my powers were not strong enough to take away all the pain. I thought my 3 days with the brothers was the longest 3 days of my life but I was wrong. So wrong. Being here watching my soul mate whimper in pain because of me showed me that this was going to be the longest 3 days of my life.

I wanted to ran away from the sound but I didn't want to leave him. I knew that as long as I lived I would have his whimpers of pain always playing in the back of my mind.

"Sister, your very strong. To be able to sit there and listen to your loves pain. I couldn't do that with Didyme." Marcus said as he sat beside me.

"I can't leave him but I can't stay to hear him in pain. I will forever have his pain on my mind. Knowing it was my fault that he is in pain." I explained.

Marcus has always been able to understand me the best. Aro couldn't as he couldn't get into my mind like he could the others. Caius was abit scared of me. But that was my own fault. I let him watch as I bit his brothers. Caius was my brother like the rest of them but he liked to keep me out. He also can't understand why I chose to save him and his brothers, though he is happy to be alive he doesn't understand.

Marcus understood be the best as he was always the youngest, though I was older then all the brothers they took care of me like I was the youngest. To most Vampires out there, they think I'm the youngest. I find it funny but it does annoy me when in battle. My coven had been in battle with other covens before. Most were old covens. The first Vampire covens. They always go after my brothers or sisters because they think I can't put up much fight. I was a weapon. I could kill them all with one thought but they never think that.

I shook my head to shake those thoughts. I was getting side-tracked. I looked in to the kind ruby red eyes of my brother and sighed.

"He doesn't love me. When he saw me all he knew was that I could save him and his sister. What if when he wakes up, and I'm not his soul mate but he is mine. And then he finds his. I would forever have to watch the person I love, love someone else." I said what I had been thinking since I got them here.

"You are wrong. He will love you. He is your soul mate and you are his. You know not to bet against me in stuff like this." Marcus said.

I chuckled at that. Marcus could read relationships. Between my spirit power and his relationship power we could make a Vampire soul mate finder service.

I had once said that to the family and Aro thought it was a great idea. Sometimes I worry about him. It is not normal to be that happy all the time and when we are joking about some stuff he thinks it's a great idea and starts planing it. It took me ages to stop him planing the soul mate finder service. But what can you do?

I sighed and turned back to Alec and Jane. We didn't say another thing as we waited for them to wake up to their new life.


	7. Chapter 7

**50 years later. Spain.**

We were sitting on the roof of a house, with our cloaks on to stop the sun touching our skin, watching the humans. I was searching through all their souls. I was looking for souls with power, and who would be loyal to us.

Alec was playing with a bit of my hair, he always did that while I was doing something. Jane was sitting next to Alec, watching Caius pace. Aro was watching me, as Sulpicia was slightly glaring at me. Didyme and Marcus seemed to not have a care in the world as they sat in each others arms.

"It's been 50 years since you last brought someone in to our coven, and we are meant to take on the Romanian coven? They have over 20 members in their coven, while we have 8 members! We will be killed for not having enough strength!" Caius ranted.

"We have all the strength we need with me. The reason we are making more members is for fear. In our world if you are feared then you have power. I am making our members out of humans who have power in them. Just because I like to wait till our new members can control themselves around humans does not been we have less strength. We do not need the Romanian coven coming to see what we are doing, because alot of human have disappeared." I said to him.

He huffed and carried on pacing. I was about to give up on these humans when a new one came. The human was male with an olive skin tone and black hair just past his ears. I could tell he would be able to help me when I picked new members. I grinned watching him walk towards a alley. I stood and everyone looked at me. Aro saw my grin and grinned in return.

"So dear sister, you have found someone?" Aro asked hopefully.

"Yes brother." I said before I started to jump from roof to roof till I got to the alley he just went in.

I could hear the others following behind me. I jumped softly in to the alley as they stayed on the roof.

"Hola señor, ¿puedo contar con su ayuda por favor?" I asked from behind him. (_Meaning:Hello sir, can I have your help please?_)

"Oh, hola pequeño. Por supuesto, ¿qué te gustaría ayudar?" He said when he turned and saw me there. (_Meaning:Oh, hello little one. Of course what would you like help with?)_

"Venganza." I said simply before lunging at him and biting his neck. (_Meaning: Revenge.)_

I picked him up and climbed up the wall towards my coven before we took off towards our home.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched him as the last of his change came to a end. His heart stopped beating and I let go of his hand. I knew everyone was behind me waiting to to see how our new member reacted.

He opened his new bright red eyes, telling the world he was a newborn.

"Hello Eleazar." I said with a grin.

* * *

**10 years later. Russia.**

It was night time and we was searching our new member. Eleazar was great help when in battle, like I thought he would help me. He could sense other vampires powers and we think he could do it with a human too. This was our test run. Alec, Eleazar and I was walking through the streets of Moscow, looking for a new member. I was looking through everyone when I spotted one male what seemed would have a power.

"Eleazar, what power does he have?" I asked not taking my eyes of the man.

He was about 5"9 pale skin and dark blond hair. He just walked down a street no-one was walking through.

"Tracker." Eleazar said.

I smiled and started to walk towards him, with Eleazar and Alec following me.

"Hello, child." I said when we was behind him.

He turned around and looked shocked.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at Alec and Eleazar.

He must of seen their red eyes.

"We need your help, and your going to give it to us." I said walking towards him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I will be giving you the gift of being an immortal." I said before I lunged and bit him.

"Eleazar?" I asked.

"Of course." Eleazar replied before picking the man up.

Together we ran back to the house we was staying at. Of course when we walked in with the man Aro got a big smile on his face. My brother loved power. He glided over and touched the man's arm.

"Ah, Demetri, what's his power?" Aro asked.

"Tracker." I stated before I took him to the bedroom.

* * *

**5 years later. Volterra. **

We was back in my home city. Volterra. I knew after I had killed the Romanian coven, that this would be where we would live. No hunting would fall on the people who lived here.

It was clouded outside so we could walk freely. Again we was looking for a new member. I searched the souls. I found one, it had great strength to it. I smiled. Again it was a male with olive-skin tone and dark brown hair.

"Eleazar?" I asked.

Eleazar followed my line of sight and shook his head. So he didn't have a power. I knew I would still turn him, I had a good feeling about him. I walked towards, knowing I had the confused eyes of my coven on me as I did.

"Hello sir." I said in a calm tone.

He turned and looked at me. I knew he could see me well as I was wearing my black cloak.

"Hello young one." He said.

I laughed in side as he called me that. How many times have I been called something like that?

"I'm Isabella, you are?" I asked.

"Felix." He replied.

"I would like your help." I said.

He nodded and followed me. I walked under the clock tower, knowing my coven was following behind us. I then turned and bit him.


	9. Chapter 9

While we was waiting for Felix to finish his change we took over the castle. Of course the humans knew someone else had control over it but they didn't question it. Of course everybody, was happy that we had a place to call our own.

Caius was not happy that I turned someone who had no power, but Felix had strength in his soul unlike any other soul I had seen. I knew he was going to be great for our coven. Aro didn't mind at all. To him there is power in numbers. Marcus didn't really care, Alec and Jane didn't mind, Jane was happy that maybe she had someone to use her power on. Eleazar learned to just go with it. Demetri liked that he would have some else to talk to. My sisters didn't care, they was used to my way of thinking.

I was sitting on the bed waiting for Felix to wake up, with my coven near the door. His heart stopped beating and he opened his blood red eyes. As soon as he saw me he got up and slammed me into the wall holding my throat. growling at me.

My coven growled at him.

"What did you do to me?" He shouted.

"I gave you forever, in return you'll join my coven." I said.

He pulled me back and slammed me again in to the wall. My coven's growls became louder, while I just smirked at him.

"I knew I was going to like you." I said, while he growled.

* * *

**10 years**

It had been 10 years since Felix had joined us and we had gotten the castle. Now no-one believes anyone lives here. But we do. We haven't really done anything to it, only Didyme wanted to do something while no-one else want to give it the time of day.

"Heidi come back." I heard a female voice coming from the main hall.

I ran to it and stayed in the shadows watching the 4 humans. 2 males and 2 females. Eleazar came next to me. I looked at him and he nodded. I could tell the had powers from their souls but Eleazar confirmed it.

"Come on Chelsea." The one named Heidi called.

Heidi was beautiful even for a human. She had golden hair down to her waist, and ocean blue eyes. She was tall about 5"9.

Chelsea came forward to Heidi. She had black shoulder length hair. Her eyes were almost black, they was that dark. She was about 5"4.

"Chelsea!" One of the males hissed.

"Calm down Afton. No-one is going to hurt her here." Heidi said to him.

He had brown shaggy hair and his eyes was grey and he was about 6"3.

The other male had golden hair and blue eyes, about 6"2.

I looked at all of my coven and nodded. Together we stepped out of the shadows. Demetri and Felix came up behind them, while Aro, and Marcus took the left. Alec and Jane took the right and Eleazar and I took the front.

"Who are you?" Afton demanded as he held Chelsea to him. The other male held Heidi to him around them.

"I'm Isabella, and I wish you to join me." I said.

"Join you? How?" Heidi asked.

"I will make you Immortal, and you will join my coven." I said then nodded to Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane.

They grabbed them and held them. I bit them and then went to where we would put them through their change.

* * *

**2000 years later.**

Over the years we have been watching our enemy, and have gained many in to our coven. There is now 40 in the coven. All have gifts or are stronger or faster then normal vampires. I hand picked all of them, and now we are just waiting for the right time.

We want them to show the vampire world what they truly are before we attack.

I was sitting in the throne room with Marcus, Aro, Caius, Eleazar, Didyme, Sulpicia, Jane and Alec when Corin, who was turned with Heidi, Afton and Chelsea entered the room. He was the last person I had sent to watch the Romanain coven.

"You have news?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems that the Romanain coven has wiped out all the females and some of the males in the Nomad Coven of France. The vampire world is in uproar, they want someone to do something about the Romanains." Corin infromed me with a bow.

A wide grin took hold of my face.

"Call everyone here." I told Corin.

He sent them a message in their minds and in seconds the throne room was filled with my coven.

"It's time." I said, before cheers came from my coven.

They all knew it was our time to take control of the vampire world and change it for the better.

It was time for us to kill the Romanain coven and show the world the Volturi coven was here and taking over.


	10. Chapter 10

We got our cloaks and left the city on foot. Running to our enemies castle. When we got there it was night. The moon was the only light.

As soon as we was 20 feet away from the castle our foe's showed themselves. 36 vampires stood before us. Many of my coven laughed softly. I smiled under my hood, they only added 16 since last I saw them.

The male who gave the word for my mother's death stood forward with a blond female. I knew now his name was Nicolae, I also knew with my power that they wasn't soul mates, Caius was her soul mate. I lifted my shield and touched Aro's hand. He laughed softly making Caius look at him before he faced back to Nicolae.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me." I spoke without taking down my hood and taking a step forward.

I can feel Alec behind me, so I knew he took a step with me.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

But I could see it in his eyes, he knew who I was but he didn't believe it. I took my hood and smiled when I heard gasps from those who were there the day my mother died.

"Impossible. I saw you burn." Nicolae said taking a step back.

"Funny thing about fire," I said and opened my hand which had a flame on it. "It always protects it's master." I then closed my hand and the flame went out.

"How did you get them to join you?" He hissed looking at my coven.

"I sired them. It's funny that you didn't notice at all." I said.

"You won't win." He growled but you could hear the fear behind it.

"Really? Shall I show you some of our gifts," I asked and smiled when I saw the fear grow in his eyes. "Jane?" I asked.

"Yes Isabella?" Jane asked.

"Show Nicolea your power." I told her.

I smiled as I saw her eyes lit up and a cruel smile come to her lips. Jane loved using her power on people. She took down her hood so they could see who to fear. She then smiled sweetly at Nicolea.

We watched as he fell to the ground screaming in pain. His guard watched in shock and fear.

"STOP IT!" The blond female screamed.

I nodded my head and Jane stop her gift. He sat there panting for air he did not need.

"Emily?" I asked.

Emily was only 15 when I turned her but she was happy. She had her mate and she loved her gift. Growing up she had to live in fear, but now she put people in to fear.

"Of course Isabella." Emily said as she stopped beside Jane and used her power on Nicolea.

Her power was all in the mind, just like Jane's. She makes you think your worsted fear was happening. Nicolea once again was on the floor screaming but this time in terror.

"STOP!" The blond female screamed.

"Renata, protect that one." I said softly so only my coven could hear.

Renata was a shield like me but her's went into your mind and made you change where you are going so you can't get to her or who she was protecting. But her shield didn't work on me as she couldn't get into my mind.

I watched Renata nodded.

"You know the plan, attack." I ordered.

In a mass my coven striked. Didyme and Emily was the only ones who stayed with me. None touched Nicolae they knew I wished to kill him. I watched as six of the newer member's ran, leaving their coven members to scream in pain and die. 3 males and 3 females. I knew from Corin that they was Vladimir, Stefan, James, Victoria, Jessica, Elizabeth. I didn't care, they wasn't one of those who killed my sister. I watched Renata protect the blond named Athenodora.

Soon all but Nicolea was in piece and in a pile ready for me to set alight.

"Emily." I said and watched as Emily stopped her power.

Nicolea sat up and looked at the pile with horror painted across his face.

"NO!" He shouted just as I set it alight.

I used my power over earth to make vines wrap around his legs, arms, torso, and throat. Slowly I made it pull him apart, as I listened to his screams. When he was in pieces Felix throw him into the fire.

I used my power over earth to make the castle fall, then I set it on fire, before I burned the Volturi crest on the only standing wall.

"That was for you mother." I whispered and breathed in.

I could almost smell her scent in the air, so I knew she was here with me in spirit. I smiled as I watched the fire, I felt lighter then I had in years,


	11. Chapter 11

I sat with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, Didyme, Sulpicia, and Alec on our thrones in the ball room. We watched as the whole of the vampire world, talked and danced.

We had just informed them that the Volturi now rule. Only few had questioned our power, but they was quickly dealt with. Now everyone was enjoying themselves.

None of the Romanian coven that still lives came. I knew they was hiding and I also knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw them. The nomad coven of north france, thanked us for killing the Romanian coven, they of course didn't know we didn't do it for them.

"We finally rule sister." Aro said to me.

You could tell he was delighted with the power I was able to get him. Though he loved the power, but he loved me more then the power.

"Of course, have you ever doubted me?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course not." Aro chuckled.

"Isabella, the guest are leaving." Felix informed me.

"Thank you Felix. Please watch them till they are out of the city." I said.

He bowed and left.

Alec and I left to our bedroom, where we could see most of the city. I watched the other covens leave the city in the moonlight.

"What we will do now?" Alec said holding me for behind.

"We will rule, and we will remain in power. No one will make us fall." I told him.

* * *

**AN: OK I know it has been a while since I update, so here in alittle update. I know it's not much, but I need some ideas.**

**But so you know, I have an Idea to bring in the last of the Romanians. But if you have any ideas, or things you want to see in this story please tell me, and I will try to add them.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
